The Story of the Horseman Death
by riderofdeath
Summary: death goes to the under world to clear his brothers name


**The Story of the Horseman Death on the Path to Save His Brother War**

**(just so you know each space signafies the next page and the story is not complete hope you enjoy)**

As Death was leaving the Charred Council he was meet by his sister Fury, she was worried because Death was furious at the Council for sending their brother War on a quest with his powers close gone would mean that War was on a close to suicide mission to regain his honor even though he did nothing wrong and they knew this because War was a man of honor he would never break a rule even less break any law they knew he was summoned to earth to fight but why they weren't summoned they did not know. So Death made a deal with the council that if he could bring back the humans that died in the early apocalypse War's honor would be returned and the council agreed to this and as Death and his sister entered deaths room so Death could get ready to go, Fury said to him. "Death why are you doing this, you, me, War, and our brother Strife know that War has done nothing wrong so why try to prove he is innocent" Death sighed as he picked up his duel scythe's which could combine into a scythe which was twice as long as his duel scythe's as he replied to his sister."It is because the council refuses to listen to the truth that he is innocent and I will do everything in my power to prove that War is innocent." He said as he folded his crescent shaped scythes and sheathed them to his sides. Fury sighed and looked at him "Death just please be safe on your journey to the abyss." she said as she embraced him in a hug and he hugged back reassuring her that he would complete his quest to regain Wars honor. They heard footsteps coming their way and they knew it was there brother Strife by the sound of his steps and as he entered the room said to Death "Death I want you to take this, it's one of my duel pistol 'sit will help you on your journey, War has the other one I gave it to the black hammer to give it to War." He handed the pistol to Death and looked at him. "Brother don't let yourself live up to your name, me and our sister don't want to lose you or War." Death replied with a smile which they could tell he was smiling because his mask raised a little "Don't worry we will be a whole again when I get back. " They all embraced and death got the rest of his equipment which included a large sledge hammer which was as long as he was a which was eight foot tall and the head of the hammer was two foot wide 3 foot tall, his ghost hand which could help him climb faster by it acting as a grappling hook and to bring his enemies closer to him so that he could deal damage to them up close and personal with his other weapons. After he was done gathering his equipment he noticed that his necklace that held a picture of him and his brothers and sister which was in a contained in a gold locket and could only be opened by death or by his siblings, he turned around and saw that Fury was holding it in her hand and she said to him with a tear going down her cheek "at least let me put this on you" Death nodded his head and let his sister put on his necklace and she hugged him one last time then Death wiped Fury's tear away and told her "Fury I swear to you I will come back alive and I will prove War has done wrong." After reassuring her sister that everything will be fine he left to go to the stables to get his horse Despair and he took off riding to the underworld before he got out of the stables he noticed Wars horse Ruin was not in the stables" he must have gone to find War" he sighed because he wanted to see Ruin and reassure him as well that he would save War. As Misery was galloping faster and faster a portal was opening to the underworld and as misery passed through Death said to himself "War don't you dare die." as Despair slowed to a trot Death climbed down and said "Despair I will call you when you are needed go back to the others" Despair bumped his oldest and closest friends shoulder with his nose

wanting to stay with him to be sure he was safe. Death rubbed his horses neck and told him again to go back and also telling him he would be alright and Despair disappeared reappeared back in the stables and Death walked to the first place he had in mind where he knew he had to go to begin his mission the Skeleton Kingdom as he looked around he saw two giant serpents that was at least 50 miles long and 700 feet around and he knew they were the steeds to the Skeleton Kingdom so using his ghost hand he grabbed onto one of the serpents and launching himself into the air and landing softly on the ground he walked to the doors and used his spectral reaper form to push the doors open to the pub area of the castle, the pub went quiet as they turned around to see who entered most of them turned back around as soon as they saw Death, others stared because they were amazed that they saw a horseman in a place like this and four of the demons that were in the pub got up and walked to Death thinking they could make a name for themselves if they killed Death but they over estimated them self's for once they got to close Death pulled out his scythe's and cut the demons heads off without much effort and walked off the demons now lifeless bodies burned away for when a demon dies its body goes up in flames, some of the demons gulped as he drew close to them others got up and ran for the doors as death walked out of the pub area and walked to were the Lord of Bones was he was stopped by to guards who asked " Rider of death what business do you have here" Death replied in a cold tone " I have come to speak to the Lord of Bones let me pass or will I have to get more blood on my scythe's" the two guards growled and started to draw their swords, but just before the fight could begin, a shout was heard from the throne room. "Let the horse man enter." The shout was from the steward of the king, and the guards let Death pass as he entered the doors swung closed and a loud bang echoed as the doors shut and Deaths footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the room and when he was in front of the king and his steward the steward began the conversation "I see you rider of death you have come here to speak to the king to see if he can help you bring back the humans but yet you come offering so little" Death replied. "I have an offer in mind I will go and find the three horns that you have been looking for and when I return then we will talk " the steward smiled and said very well, and Death turned around walking back to the doors using his spectral version to open the doors and the doors opened in full force and as Death walked out and the doors shut he noticed the guards were gone and the imprints on the wall from when the door opened was a likeness of what the guards looked like and Death shrugged his shoulders walking back to the pub and outside he stood at the edge of the castle and jumped off almost seeming to glide through the air and getting close to a wall he was able it put his gauntlet on and used the clawed on the gauntlet to slow down and then jumping off the wall he started to gain more speed as he was hurtling toward the ground once he got close enough he flipped so he would land feet first and slamming into the ground leaving a large crater he stood up and dusted himself off and started to walk to the first dungeon where one of the horns where and when he got to the entrance he saw forty demons but was not bothered by their numbers and kept walking to the entrance the demons noticed him and began to laugh for they thought their numbers could deal with this lone warrior, but they were sadly mistaken, as they began to run towards Death the horseman pulled out his scythe's and connected them so there was a blade at each end of his weapon and he ran at the demons and they did not stand a chance against him once they began to fight Death, the demons realized who this warrior was they felt fear for they realized they were facing the legendary horseman Death, for once the battle began

he was able to dodge an attack and at the same time slashing the attacker across the neck ,his scythes changed to his sledge hammer and slamming it onto a demon crushing the demon and then twisting his body and using his momentum to swing the hammer and hitting another demon with the full force behind the blow sent the demon flying and crashing into the ground eighteen yards away, lifeless then changing the hammer back to his duel scythes and using his ghost hand to grab a demon and drawing it in he was able to deliver a fatal wound by slashing the demon completely in half and with a smooth motion he drew his brothers pistol and shot a demons head at point blank then putting his scythes together to make his reaper blade cut five demons in half at once as he began to grow tired of the demons he changed into his reaper form this form of death is ten times more powerful than his normal form and with one mighty slash with his legendary blade the harvester was able to kill the rest of the demons without breaking so much as a drop of sweat then he changed back to his normal form he noticed a demon was running away he chuckled to himself and said to himself "foolish demon haven't you heard" he slammed his fist into the ground and a giant skeletal hand came out of the ground from under the demon and began to crush it "nobody escapes death", when the demon was dead the hand went back into the ground dragging the demon with it, the attack that Death preformed was called a death grip for whatever is in it grasps has its fate sealed and its fate is slow painful death .After Death was done collecting armor from the dead demons Death walked to the doors of the dungeon and pushed them open and walked in and the dungeon was filled with lava and he said as he looked around and took out his locket and opened it and looked at the picture of him and his siblings and closed it again and grasped it in his hand and said as a promise to war knowing that he would hear it for the four horsemen have a mental link that lets them know how their siblings are and lets them communicate with other for short periods of time but they can only do it if they truly mean it."Brother I will get your honor back and I will kill anyone who stands in my way" He looked over the large expanse of land that he had to cross and called Despair and climbed on to Despair's back and said. "Now let's get to search for the horns my old friend." And Despair took off across the land with death on his back and death said in a dark tone "Heaven have mercy on who ever stands in my way for I will not be so kind to them" Despair stopped for something was different to him and Death said in wonder. "What's wrong despair?" Despair looked at a saddle bag and nodded to it, and death tilted his head and opened it and was surprised to see Fury's whip was in it and a note was attached to it that read. "Death since Strife gave you his pistol I had to give you my whip the reason is I want to be sure you will be safe and with our weapons with you I hope you will fell as if we are fighting with you. Your sister Fury" death smiled and picked the whip up and attached it to his side then he wrote a letter to his sister. "Sister thank you for your gift and I'm sure it will fell as if you and Strife are fighting beside me and with you two beside me I cannot fail and also I'm sending my harvester scythe to you please find a way to send it to War and also find a way to send him a gift so that it will be as if the four of us are fighting together, Your brother Death." After he was done writing he put it into Despair bag and told him to find fury and to make sure she gets the letter Despair nodded and disappeared to find Fury then Death looked around and drew a map of the area so that he would know where he is at, then he leaned against a nearby rock to rest and think about what his next move would be if he came across stronger opponents so he concluded he had to get answers about who was the guardian of the area when he came across demons but he decided to wait for a little while because he

needed to sharpen his weapons before he went so he took a wet stone from his pocket and sharpened his scythes after he was done he began to walk to where the horn was hidden. When he was in front of the entrance he pushed the doors open and walked in staying alert in case of an ambush then he noticed a lone demon running away to scared to fight, but instead of chasing the demon, Death grabbed Fury's whip and pulled his arm back and quickly brought it forward and the whip extended and wrapped around the demons neck and death yanked the monstrous creature back and grabbed its throat and lifted the demon with one hand and said in a deadly whisper. "Tell me where is the horn and who guards it and I may let you live." The demon gulped and said "The horn is at the center of the dungeon and as for who guards it I don't know I swear" the demon swallowed hopping that he had given enough information to the horseman, death sighed and threw the demon up into the air and took out his scythes and combined them into his reaper blade and when the demon was close enough he swung his scythe upward at the demon completely slicing it in half, Death looked down at the corpse and said in a cold tone. "When I want information about something, I want all of it not just part of it." He walked over the demon now turning to ash and he went to a wall and began to climb and when he got close enough he used his ghost hand to launch himself into the air and smashing onto the top of the cliff he began to scope out the area he was able to tell which areas were heavily guarded he was looking for the most heavily guarded area for that was where something very important was and he was able to spot it by seeing two very large demons at an entrance of a door, but he knew that was not where the horn was but something that would help him on his journey he knew a clawed weapon was there or a stone that would be able to power up his weapons so using his ghost hand again he grabbed a branch and launched himself into the air and he hurtled toward the demons, he began to gain speed he angled himself so that once he reached the demons he would go straight through one of them, and once he got close enough he used his scythe to be able to make it easier to go through the first demon and catching the other by surprised and stunned, Death was able to be able to jump at the demon and kick it off the cliff that they were standing on, when the demon crashed into the ground, Death turned around walked over to the doors then he kicked them open and saw a chest in the middle of the room he walked to it then opened it and picked up a enchantment that would double the power of his weapons that he attached it to and the enchantment would also take the life energy from his opponents and give the energy to Death, he equipped the power up to his duel scythe's and walking out of the chamber, the doors closed behind him when he left, used his ghost hand to launch himself back into the air and he glided back to where he was before and he decided to set up camp there for recon he was not just going to rush into a fight like his brother War who is a head on fighter where as Death is a calculated fighter who will get the layout of the area and get to know his foes before attacking so he look around to see where everything was and he saw something out of place but it was not far away but it was where he was standing, he bent down to look at it and what it was a four colored stone it was colored red, black , white, and a pale color. Death smiled because he knew that his brother and sister sent it to him he knew it was there lucky stone for each color was a different rider. Red was War, white was Fury, Black was Strife, and pale was Death, Death smiled and put it in his pocket and sat down looking out at the long expanse of land to try and see where he had to go he saw a group of demons in the distance but instead of attacking them like he did before he jumped to a wall and began to run across it and when he was

getting close to the end he jumped off and grabbed a vine and swung from it, then letting go of the vine he started falling toward the demons drawing his scythes and on landing in the middle of the group of demons he buried the blade of his scythe into the skull of a demon and spinning around and stabbing another in the chest, he looked up and said to them. "I hope you make this a challenge for me" he smiled and threw the first to demons he killed making them hit a few other demons as a distraction for him to run up to another demon and flipping his scythe's into a reverse grip stabbed it with both blades and jumping over the demon while holding onto the scythes and grabbing another by the neck with his legs threw the stabbed demon as he twisted his body breaking the others neck ,when he landed he put his scythes handles together so each blade was at a different side and drawing his brothers pistol he began slashing at nearby demons and firing at the demons that were further away he then put the pistol away and jumping up separating the scythes at the same time landed behind two demons he turned around and stabbed the two in the back and bringing his scythes down slicing them in half he turned around and severed another demons head, he then looked up to see a demon climbing a wall trying to get away he used his ghost hand to grab the wall and yanked himself towards the fleeing demon when he was next to it he had both feet against the wall so he was able to stab the as if he was laying down then jumping off the wall and landing on top of another demon and grabbing two of his foes he smashed them together breaking them apart seeing he had just one foe left he jumped up and took out his hammer slamming it onto the demon, he then looked around to see if any more were coming to fight, there were none nearby, so he put up his weapons and went back to his recon he looked around and saw a large door that had a demonic glyph on it and there were high ranking demons he grew curious and sneaked his way to where the demons were and hide behind a wall and listened to what the demons were saying."Are you sure he is coming this way" a demon that was missing a horn replied. "Yes I'm sure I heard him ask were the horn was right before he killed the scout that we sent and this is where one of the horns is at so it makes sense that when he finds somebody who knows he will come this way." Death laughed quietly and said to himself. "Well your right I am coming your way" then he climbed up the wall and once he reached the top he looked down to be sure the angle of attack was right he then pushed himself the wall and landed in front of the two demons surprising them, he then grabbed both of them and threw them into the and jumped up with his scythes drawn and stabbing one in the back and one in the chest he spun so that he could throw the two at the rest, he landed in the center of the rest of the demons he stabbed two of them and used them to be able to grab another by the neck with his legs and by doing a back flip he smashed the demons head into the ground snapping its neck and killing the other two at the same time, his next attack was stabbing a demons side and stepping behind it threw it against the wall, he then used his spectral form to kill the rest, he walked to the door and opened it and saw the horn he laughed to himself." Nothing is this easy." He jumped out of the way of a large demon that tried and failed to crush him, Death smiled and said. "Finally a challenge" Death looked back at the horn and noticed that it was just an illusion he then looked at the huge foe that was in front of him and thought "this must be the second strongest demon protecting the horn here" he smiled and brought out his scythes just as the hulking foe tried to flatten him with his hand but Death was able to dodge and land on the creatures arm he then buried the blades into his opponents arm and ran along the beast's limb cutting it open and making the monster howl in pain and it tried to grab him using his other hand but death was to

quick and was easily able to dodge by jumping over the demon, landing behind the demon, he jumped onto its back and began to cut deeply into his back, with the demon screaming in pain, Death used his ghost chain on a hook that was on the wall and ran along the wall to gain enough speed to launch himself at the demon, making his reaper blade and twisting his body to give more power into his attack hit the demon at its waist and cut it all the way to its shoulder, Death landed on his feet and walked off while the demon was motionless, then it's torso slowly began to slide off as the demon turned to ash and death walked to the other side of the room and opened the door and walked in being alert because his fight with what seemed to be demon was too easy for its size and that only meant there something bigger and stronger so he kept looking around for where his next foe might be he stopped when he was at the center of the room and looked around trying to find anything that would give away where a foe was hiding, keeping completely quiet to listen for any sound he was able to hear breathing from behind a pillar which he thought was strange because the pillar was not that big it would never be able to hide a demon the size he just fought so this was a much smaller being but death was still cautious for this was a lone demon and for it to be alone meant it was very strong, death got into a fighting stance as a demon about as tall as he was and was holding two swords, Death looked at his new opponent it was a female with well toned mussels and finely honed blades, Death was cautious because he knew this was no ordinary fighter because the demons weren't dumb enough to send someone weaker just after the supposedly second in command alone, so this was either the leader or the real second in command, the demon smiled and said. "I see you rider and know why you have come here, not just to get the horn but to try and redeem your brother War, why would you do something like that for the very person who you cut his arm off." Death spoke in a cold whisper the demon. "It is because he is my brother, I may be the one who cut his arm off but I'm also the one who gave him a replacement, I may be cold and calculated but I'm like any good older brother that will do anything to protect my siblings." And with that he ran at the demon to slash at her neck but she blocked it with her sword, death spun quickly and while his back was turned to her he made his hammer he turned and slammed his hammer into her, with the momentum put behind the attack added to the force he put into it sent he flying across the room, he ran to strike her again but she was able to flip and land on her feet she ran at him, she tried to cut him at the legs but he jumped over the blades and kicked her hard enough for go through the opposite wall, he then jumped as high as he could to crush her on his landing, before he landed, she dodged him by rolling away and springing to her feet, she countered by trying to slash at his stomach , he easily dodged by spinning around her and was able to wound her with a deep slice to her back and just as she was falling forward he dealt the final blow with a stab to her heart, she laughed and kicked him away, Death look at her in wonder and said. "Why are not turning to ash." She laughed. "If it where that easy to kill me I would not make a good guardian now would I." They circled each other now paying close attention to each other not holding anything back now Death leaped at her and attacked seeming to float in the air as he slashed at her with his scythes and she was blocking with her swords, Death was able to land on the flat side of one of her blade and kick off and pulled out his pistol and shot at her in midair, he then put his scythes together to make a staff with a blade at each side and made a over head slash at her which she was able to block but it made her drop to a knee leaving and opening at her side, seeing the opening Death swung his blade at her side but the demon blocked it with her blade, the force

of the blow was so powerful when the blades connected it sent the demon hurtling toward the wall, Death switched to his hammer as he ran towards her and swung it at her, she was just barely able to dodge by stabbing the wall with her swords and pulling herself up doing a hand stand, but this dodge left her wide open for another attack, she felt the wind knocked out of her as death kicked her stomach sending her into the air, Death pulled out his sisters whip and pulled his arm back and quickly brought it forward sending the whip toward the demon, it wrapped around her body and death pulled on the whip finally making the demon turn to ash as the whip cut through her, after wrapping the whip up and tying it to his side he noticed a chest in the corner of the room he was in he walked over to it and opened it to find a new weapon it was a pair of metal claws and each blade on the claws was four foot long and very light, at least to Death, when he turned around to leave a few demons appeared in the room ready to fight, Death rolled his eyes annoyed because he was facing weaklings again and was wondering if he was ever going to meet a strong adversary. Sighing he said "well at least I'm going to get some practice with my new weapon." He leaped into the air using the claws to hang from the ceiling he then put his feet against the ceiling to kick himself off toward the demons, he flew past a demon slicing it with his new blades as though the demon was made out of air and running through the demons, turning around punching one in the chest kicking another sending it hurtling towards its comrades and knocking them over, stabbing another and lifting it with his claws smashing it to the ground, in quick succession spun around sweeping another of his feet and just before the demon fell to the ground Death punched its stomach sending it crashing into a wall, Death started to laugh and yelled. "When are you going to be a challenge." There were only a few demons left which death quickly decapitated with his reaper scythe. After he was done gathering the souls from the demons he left to find a demon merchant named vulgrim, as walked around he thought he saw a chandler that belonged to vulgrim in the Skeleton Kingdom.


End file.
